crash_feverfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Cats Crossover
The Battle Cats is a free-to-play strategy tower defense game developed by PONOS for iOS and Android mobile devices. The app had a collaboration event with Crash Fever during April 2017. Battle Cats X Crash Fever Crossover is held during 14 April to 28 April 2017. The event includes cool crossover quests, special Hatchers that feature cool characters from Battle Cats, crossover missions that let you earn bonus items that can be used in Battle Cats app and many more! Special Gift *All players who log in during this event will receive a max-level and max skill level 5★ Apple Cat with 60 bugs as a special gift. ** Apple Cat ***'Awakening:' **** The Face Crossover Quests Crossover Quest Army Invasion! *While this campaign lasts, the quest "Easy - Expert Cat Army Invasion!" will be available to play! *The boss unit that drops depends on the difficulty! **Titan Cat *** **Valkyrie Cat *** > > Crossover Quest Cat Invades! *While this campaign lasts, the quest "Insane Bahamut Cat Invades!" will be available to play! **Try and defeat Bahamut Cat, a very formidable foe! *** > Crossover Quest Cat Descends! *'Event Period:' **4-13 23:00 PST ~ 4-15 22:59 PST **4-20 23:00 PST ~ 4-22 22:59 PST **4-25 23:00 PST ~ 4-27 22:59 PST *While this campaign lasts, the challenging quest "Deadly Crazed Cat Descends!" will be available to play! **Try this super-hard quest! *Crazed Cat ** > Battle Cats Crossover Hatcher #1 *'Event Period:' 4-13-2017 23:00 PST ~ 4-27-2017 22:59 PST *Your first 10x try will cost only 250 polygons! **You'll also earn various gifts on your 2nd, 3rd, and 4th tries! *Five 10x Hatcher guarantee Unit and a bonus! **Either Radiant Aphrodite, The Grateful Crane, or Nekoluga guaranteed! *Your 6th 10x Hatcher try will be free! The more you hatch, the more bonuses you'll get! *Crossover units come with 5 Bugs! **Units will not appear in their 6★ forms. **'Note:' Aside from the crossover units, normal units can also be acquired with this Hatcher. Crossover Exclusive Units *Radiant Aphrodite ** > *The Grateful Crane ** > *Nekoluga ** > Battle Cats Crossover Hatcher #2 *'Event Period:' 4-13-2017 23:00 PST ~ 4-27-2017 22:59 PST *Your first 10x try will cost only 250 polygons! **You'll also earn various gifts on your 2nd, 3rd, and 4th tries! *Five 10x Hatcher guarantee Unit and a bonus! **Either Catman, Nurse Cat, or Thundia guaranteed! *Your 6th 10x Hatcher try will be free! The more you hatch, the more bonuses you'll get! *Crossover units come with 5 Bugs! **Units will not appear in their 6★ forms. **'Note:' Aside from the crossover units, normal units can also be acquired with this Hatcher. Crossover Exclusive Units *Catman ** > *Nurse Cat ** > *Thundia ** > Crossover-Exclusive Units Common to All Above Hatchers *Swordsman Cat ** > *Pirate Cat ** > *Jurassic Cat ** > *Salon Cat ** > Exciting Cat Ticket Hatcher *'Event Period:' 4-13-2017 23:00 PST ~ 4-27-2017 22:59 PST *Use Exciting Cat Tickets to access this Hatcher! **You can earn tickets as bonuses from the Crossover Quests Cat Army Invasion!, Bahamut Cat Invades!, and Crazed Cat Descends! *The Exciting Cat Ticket Hatcher features enhancement material units, as well as Bahamut Cat and boss units from Cat Army Invasion! Special Missions *Complete missions and earn rewards! Crossover Quest Missions *Complete Crash Fever crossover quests to earn bonus items that you can use in the Cats app! *After completing the crossover quests, a mission to launch Cats will appear! *Launch Cats from within the mission and earn awesome items! Play Cats and earn polygons! *While this campaign lasts, Fever crossover stages will appear within the Cats app! *Complete the crossover stages to earn bonus items that you can use in Fever! Limited Time Quest Little Humpty *'Event Period:' **4-13 23:00 PST ~ 4-16 22:59 PST **4-24 23:00 PST ~ 4-27 22:59 PST *In the After Little Humpty quest, you can earn Little Humpty materials, which are necessary to awaken units to 6★! *Earn Little Humpties and awaken your units! High boost to "Super Success" rate during unit enhancements! *While the campaign lasts, you'll have a much higher chance of getting "Super Success" results when enhancing units! **Keep enhancing your units! Category:Campaigns